


Sonnet #1: Finnreylo in the Wendy's Drive-through

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Random Fics [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Food Kink, Multi, Sonnets, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: At ten we left; we needed to get food.The two crawled in the back, I took the front.“What do you want?” “Whatever would be good.”They didn’t care; his mouth was on her cunt.🍟🍟🍟🍟🍟Lilander wrote agorgeous, angst-filled, heartbreaking finnlo poem, so in honor of that and as a thank you to her I wrote this piece of garbage. But it made me laugh, and hopefully it will make you laugh, too.
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Random Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801357
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Sonnet #1: Finnreylo in the Wendy's Drive-through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poem: Coked-Up Ben Solo Fucks Finn in a Burger King and Hates Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296591) by [Lilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilander/pseuds/Lilander). 

> YES it's a sonnet. Fourteen lines, iambic pentameter, abab cdcd efef gg rhyme scheme baby.

At ten we left; we needed to get food.  
The two crawled in the back, I took the front.  
“What do you want?” “Whatever would be good.”  
They didn’t care; his mouth was on her cunt.

When we pulled up the two were almost done;  
I had to shout to be heard past her cries.  
For me, a kiddie meal - the toys are fun.  
I ordered them Dave’s DoublesⓇ and some fries.

The food was hot; we parked so we could eat.  
They shared a Coke, while holding back their hair.  
I joined them then; she said she wanted meat.  
I gave her mine, since I had some to spare.

We took some fries, the sweet FrostyⓇ we picked,  
We painted on her tits, and then we licked.


End file.
